


The Secret Cabinet of Erotica

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Museo Archeologico Nazionale, Nationverse, Other, the grand tour - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 深夜，一位不速之客像梦境一般闯入了罗维诺房间，他要求罗维诺带他去参观来自消逝古城的禁忌藏品。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	The Secret Cabinet of Erotica

敲门声骤然响起，旋即又淹没在如海的黑夜中。

年轻的卫兵鼓足勇气，继续用力敲向房门。如果可能，他绝不想打扰这间卧房的主人，但事态非同寻常，疏忽的后果将是他无法承受的。

门开了，缓慢地漏出一片黯淡的光，其后跟着男子不耐烦的声音。“干什么？”

面对眼前那张带有愠色的脸，卫兵不由得感到紧张：“祖国大人，抱歉，您有没有见到入侵者？我看到有人爬进了您的窗户。”

这片土地的化身——目前的正式称呼是两西西里王国——罗维诺•瓦尔加斯摇了摇头，抿起嘴露出一种似笑非笑的神情。“没有。看看时间，这个点只有美丽的女孩能受到我的欢迎。要真有那种混蛋，你觉得我是瞎子还是哑巴？”

在平日，遭遇这样的冷嘲热讽后卫兵绝对会选择退缩，但今天他没有轻易放弃：“他很可能趁您不备就躲进了您的房间，大人，您知道，最近烧炭党又有了动乱的苗头……”

“行了行了，我懂了，”罗维诺打断卫兵，侧开身子让他进门，“你赶紧检查，别漏过每一个角落。”

对于罗维诺，卫兵谈不上有多熟络，他们接触有限，但那毕竟是他的祖国。简而言之，这片土地上的所有民众都会对祖国的化身感到本能的亲近，他的思想与行动正是民意升华的结果。他与生长于斯的百姓活在同一片灿烂的骄阳之下，呼吸着同样的空气。一股神秘的力量提炼着常人的生命，造出一面由无数碎片组合而成的镜子，每个人都能在他身上或多或少地看到自己，贵族尤是，马夫尤是，可能只有来自异族的国王会对罗维诺的双眼无动于衷。但罗维诺又和任何一个普通人不尽相同。他本身就是一个超自然的造物，这种异常的感觉在今夜显得尤为浓厚。卫兵发现自己其实并不能完全读懂自己的祖国，他脸上神秘的阴影令人费解。

就在刚才，他的确看到有黑影闪进罗维诺的窗户。黑影身手的敏捷程度让他确信那不可能是一位女士，那么罗维诺有什么理由为其掩饰呢？同样是在这样一个夜晚，曾有一队狂热的立宪派高喊着口号，公然闯入宫殿，但那个美好的愿望却导致了悲剧性的混乱。

带着疑问，卫兵走向更深的黑暗。他听着自己空洞的脚步声回响在长廊上，暗中希望能吓退游荡的鬼魅。此时的宫殿不复白日的生机，越是华美的装饰越让人感到恐怖。这座宫殿矗立在这片土地上的时间并不长久，但它对杀戮和阴谋绝不陌生。也许是某种诅咒带来了动荡不安的厄运，宫殿、城市、国家都几经易主，历任统治短暂得和哨兵的轮岗没什么两样。有那么一段时间，王冠似乎要失去意义。但现在，古老波旁王室的后裔又从拿破仑的妹夫手上夺回了王冠。民众在喊国王万岁的时候，必须小心谨慎，以免脱口而出错误的名号。

如果不是卫队长出声叫他，他就会直接撞在他身上。

“喂，你小子怎么失魂落魄的？遇见魔鬼了？”

像见到救星，年轻的卫兵脱口而出自己的遭遇，“……我连衣橱都打开查看了，可是没有人！罗维诺先生一副马上要爆炸的样子！”难不成今晚真的有邪灵降临，使自己看到了不该看东西？他随即就为自己的鲁莽感到后悔，如果只有自己知道，那么这件事和没有发生又有什么区别呢？

但他没听到预想中的取笑。再开口时，队长的语气变得严肃又冷酷。

他们迅速地返回罗维诺的寝室，一路保持沉默。房间里的灯光已经让位给浓稠的黑暗。比起沉重的大门，诡异的宁静更能隔绝两人和他们的祖国。

队长没有迟疑，直接掏出了钥匙。无论身份如何尊贵，最终也还是要受限于掌管钥匙的小人物。卫兵还来不及发完感慨，队长就已经打开门冲了进去。如同他们所想，罗维诺已经就寝，在立柱床帷幕的遮掩下成了一具更加捉摸不透的黑影。

不顾来自祖国先生的低吼，卫兵跟着队长一头冲向窗边。天鹅绒窗帘被扯开的声响甚至压过了罗维诺的抗议，但其后的情景让两人楞在当地。

只有清朗的月光无言地倾泻而入，其他一切无迹可寻。

“从什么时候开始，连你们都变得那么无礼了？”卫兵不会理解错，床那边传来的声音显露出了明显的失望。他们只好含糊地说些自己也不理解的道歉和保证，凭借上帝、国王以及老母亲的名义求祖国先生原谅，重新回到了他们熟悉的巡逻路线，不再去想反对派或是入侵者。

“不要和任何人说今天发生的事。”经验丰富的队长最后这样指导年轻人。

早秋夜晚寒凉的空气轻而易举就浸透了睡袍，刺激着罗维诺皮肤上的每一个神经末梢。但还有更加刺激的东西在。心里默数三十声后，他终于没法继续忍受下去，一把掀开了被子。

入侵者顶着凌乱的银发，抬起紧贴着罗维诺腹部的脸，冲他露出了一个微笑。他的手臂还环着罗维诺的双腿，正弯曲成一个可笑的角度，罗维诺知道这是为了躲避卫兵的迫不得已。然而入侵者的手好巧不巧放在了一个尴尬的位置，他掌心传递的温度引起烧灼般的感觉。更可气的是，这样窘迫的状态下他似乎依旧怡然自得。梦境一般没有开头，通常也不会有结尾。如果现在是罗维诺的梦，倒是能解释普鲁士的化身为什么会在这里。疑问争先恐后地向罗维诺嘴边涌去，但最后却是一个不怎么重要的问题被挑中，作为他对基尔伯特说的第一句话：“你怎么知道这是我的房间？”

“首先，我的建议是永远不要靠在洞开的窗户边发呆，这样很危险。其次，如果我说是命运指引着我，让我在任何时候都能找到你，你会相信吗？”

基尔伯特的笑容和记忆里的一样洋洋自得，鲜明得像积雨云释放过后透出的天光，就呈现在他眼前，但罗维诺仍然有一种强烈的不真实感。“我不相信命运。别绕弯子，我要怀疑佣人里有普鲁士间谍了。”其实他知道自己身边的人都值得信赖。

“要真是那样，我何必冒险爬上来，直接让他给你传个口信不就好了？”

“我可搞不懂你肌肉脑子里装的是什么，也许你就是想要一个英雄式的出场。”

基尔伯特的笑容变得越发得意。“你承认了！你也觉得这样的登场方式很帅吧！”他的话头被罗维诺刀锋一般的死亡目光斩断。

“好吧，虽然我很希望能时刻得到你的消息，但答案是没有，在你这里没有我派出的密探。除了门房和哨岗，你这里是唯一一个还有光亮的地方。好了，现在轮到你来回答我。为什么工作到那么晚？”基尔伯特的声音轻下来，“在读征税令吗？”

“如果你的国民里也有十万个聪明人能当注册律师，你就能体会到我的烦恼，而不是当没事做的夜游神。”罗维诺假笑道，“你到底来干嘛的？”

基尔伯特没有理会他的讽刺，当然也有可能是没听懂。“因为一些原因，我有了一天的空闲时间。我从罗马过来后立刻就去了波旁考古博物馆，本来傍晚计划要离开。但有一间密室，工作人员不准我进去，说要有国王的批准才行。”他耸了耸肩，“还是我向他行贿才说的。”

“所以呢？”罗维诺干巴巴地发问，注意力被自己心底的声音吸引走了：所以他早上就来到了那不勒斯，然后直到现在才来找自己。 

“所以我想请你带我去参观，”今天晚上头一次，基尔伯特的脸上混杂进了期待和自得以外的情绪，“哥哥大人，我想亲眼去看看你的情色秘橱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不会坑，但会更得很慢很慢。  
> 在现实中，那不勒斯国立考古博物馆那展厅英文似乎用的是secret room？不过橱柜有那种意思嘛，你懂的，比较好玩。


End file.
